The Cruise
by Lcat14
Summary: Tori and her family were supposed to be enjoying a simple vacation on a cruise with no distractions.but what happens when she runs into a very attractive stranger? The stranger?Beck Oliver.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!CO WRITTEN WITH KPOP1237
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So here's a new story for you guys! This story is co written with Kpop1237 a close friend of mine! I hope you guys like it!

SUMMARY: Tori and her family were supposed be enjoying a simple vacation on a cruise with no distractions. But what happens when she runs into a very attractive stranger? The stranger? Beck Oliver. But Beck isn't alone. He brings with him hi girlfriend, Ally, who will stop at noting to make sure that Tori and BEck do not get close to each other. Of course Ally isn't the only one trying to separate them... Tori's dad himself does not approve of Tori's new friendship with the strange boy. But when Tori learns the truth of this so called Ally she will do anything to help Beck. Of course she means it in a friendly way, but what will happen when feelings start emerging? Well join in on The Cruise and find out!

TORI'S POV

"We're here!" I heard my mom yell at us. I slowly opened my eyes to find us right in front of a huge, luxurious cruise ship. Trina and I stared at in awe.

"Are we really going to spend our vacation here?" Trina asked. Mom simply smiled at us and nodded. We looked at each other and hurried to get our stuff. We were both very anxious to see the inside. Dad was hauling the luggage and we went around to help him. After what seemed like forever we were finally boarding the cruise ship. I couldn't help but look around excitedly. I wasn't even looking at where I was heading when i bumped into someone. They were strong that was for sure because I stumbled back and dropped my luggage. I was about to fall on my butt when the same person who i had bumped into stretched their hand and grabbed me. Opening my eyes I found myself staring at a guy around my age.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. He was handsome and as I had guessed very strong. His eyes captivated me but I knew better than to fall for someone who i had just met so I pushed the thoughts aside and stood up straight.

"I'm fine thanks to you. I"m very sorry! It was my fault in the first place! I didn't see where i was heading and bumped into you." I apologized quickly picking up my luggage.

"Its fine don't worry" he said. He was about to say something else but a girls voice made him turn around. I looked behind him and there standing was a girl also our age staring at him madly. She had nice long blonde brownish hair and she was very pretty,

"Well i better get going, my girlfriend is waiting. I guess we'll be seeing each other around in the cruise." he said looking back at me. I nodded and he turned to walk towards his girlfriend. When he reached her he kissed her but she sent me a glare before looking back. I looked away and decided to search for my family who by the looks of it had not noticed that i had stayed behind.

As I walked away I noticed my family searching for something, which i guessed was me. As i came into view they waved at me to get my attention and i walked towards them.

"Where were you?" My dad asked immediately.

"I bumped into someone and dropped my luggage but its all fine" I said simply. He nodded and we continued towards our rooms. My parents would have their room and I would be stuck sharing a room with Trina.

"I call the bed closest to the bathroom!" my sister called out as we opened the door to our room. My jaw dropped to see the beautiful rooms. Trina shoved past me and threw her luggage on her bed followed by herself.

"This feels so good" Trina said moving around the bed. I smiled at her actions and decided myself to lay down. I was still very tired from the drive. The room was neutral colors of light brown, white and sky blue which i guessed was to match the sea. We remained in bed for 30 mins before beginning to unpack our stuff. We would be meeting at the deck with out parents to eat dinner. Trina started preparing herself saying that she hoped to meet a cute guy on board. For some reason when she said this i thought back to the guy from earlier and his girlfriend. His girlfriend had obviously been jealous and I hated that. i had made a bad impression on someone who i didn't even know. Shaking the thoughts away again I decided to prepare myself because to be honest a romance on a cruise sounded pretty good.

I decided to wear a long summer dress that revealed my back with sandals. I decided to do my make up natural and was pleased with myself when I looked in the mirror.

As I headed down with Trina to the deck a lot of people were shoving around still looking for their rooms. Trina and I were separated and I could tell that Trina was having a hard time like me.

I felt someone tug on my dress with their luggage while someone else shoved me to the side a bit and I started falling forward once again. I closed my eyes and waited for the hard impact on the floor but it never came. Suddenly i felt someone grab me by the waist and pull me up. I opened my to find myself face to face with the same guy from earlier.

"We meet again huh?"

A/N: SOOOOO? How was that? I hope you guys liked it! Please review and like!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY GUYS! It's kpop1237! I am the co-writer of this story with Lcat14! I will be writing the chapters and Lcat14 will be giving me a whole mess of ideas! I hope you guys like my writing and check out both Lcat14 and my profile for more Bori stories!

TORI'S POV

"We meet again huh?" the guy said. I imediately got up

"Thanks I seem to always be falling" I said nervously staring yah the ground, embarrassed at the fact that he had helped me twice already.

"Its fine don't worry about it My name is Beck by the way, Beck Oliver" he said stretching his hand out. I smiled shyly and shook his hand.

"Tori Vega" I introduced myself. "Well I better get going my family is probably waiting for me at the dinner." I said excusing myself.

"Oh I'm headed there myself! Why don't we walk together?" he asked with a smile. I was forced to look away. The last thing I wanted was to fall in love with someone who was already taken.

"Sure!" I responded. We walked towards the deck quietly and went our separate ways as soon as we saw our families.

As we sat down waiting for the live entertainment I noticed Beck staring at me. I blushed lightly and did my best to pretend that i didn't see him.

BECK'S POV

This Tori girl had really caught my attention. She was beautiful that was for sure but whats more important is that she looked like a genuinly sweet person. What are you talking about Oliver? You have your own girlfreiend. I looked away from Tori and started talking to Ally, my girlfriend. But the truth was that i didn't feel anything when we were together. That made me think back to the day that I first had eye contact with Tori. I felt myself weakining.

I shook the thought away and resumed talking with Ally. I had to forget about Tori and focus on my own girlfriend. Besides i didn't even know Tori. I just met her! These feelings will most likely dissappear soon.

TORI'S POV

The live entertainent was stil not here. Some guys went upstage and grabbed a microphone

"Were very sorry to inform that the entertainment for today has been cancelled. There was a little problem." One of the guys said through the microphone. Some groans were heard and I saw a lot of people annoyed at the cancelation.

"I really wanted to see the entertainment!" My mom said sighing. Suddenly an idea sprang into my mind. I got up from my seat and walked towards a guy standing by the side of the stage.

"Excuse me... What song were they planning on singing today?" I asked nicely.

He turned to look at me a bit confused on why I was asking but responded "The song is titeled "Tell me that you love me" the person who was supposed to sing called in sick."

"Well if its alright with you, I would like to replace the singer. I know the song by memory"I said confidently

'Really?" he asked surprised. I nodded and he ran across stage to inform the rest.

Ladies and Gentleman it appears we now have some entertainment!"He said happy.i walked in stage. I could feel all the eyes on me and from where I was standing I could see Beck staring.

I breathed in, motioned for the pianist to begin an slowly sang the song with ease.

Ohh yeah yeah

The situations turns around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

So Tell me that you love me anyway

Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say i

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

now I know why know we can make it

If tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Once I finished I got a standing ovation and I just smiled and made my way down the stage. The crew and organizer of the dinner thanked me over and over again and complemented me on my singing. I politely thanked them and walked towards my family who greeted me with a hug. People sitting near by smiled at me and told my parents that I was talented and that they must be so proud to have such a beautiful, talented daughter. This caused me to blush as I thanked everyone who came to talk to me. As I looked up I spotted Beck staring at me. He smiled and showed me a thumbs up. I giggled and looked away. Today was a good day.

BECK'S POV

As soon as Tori opened her mouth to sing I was a goner. Her voice completely controlled me and I felt myself almost drooling over her. Ally smacked me on the shoulder and I assured her everything was fine.

But the truth was even I didn't know if things were ok.

TORI'S POV

After the dinner I decided to walk around the cruise. Everywhere I went people complemented me and guys flirted. I found myself near an arcade and decided to try a game out. It was a racing game and for some reason I kept losing.

"Uhh Why can't I win!" I said irritated. Suddenly someone came from behind and put their hands on top of mine. I almost had a heart attack but when I turned to find myself in Beck's embrace I relaxed.

"You scared me!" I said pouting. He smiled down at me not releasing me causing me to blush.

"I'm going to teach you how to win." he smiled looking towards the screen. With his hands over mine we played the game laughing over and over again as we would lose some and win others.

I looked up smiling and he looked down at me. For some reason at that moment we forgot what was happening around us and slowly started to lean in and then...

"TORI!"

Beck and I jumped back pretending that nothing had happened. I looked up to find Trina staring at us.

"Oh whose this?" she asked trying to flirt with Beck. Beck looked completely lost and I sent him a smirk.

"Beck this is my older sister Trina! Trina this is Beck" I said evilly.

"Wow thats a hot name" she said suddenly. I burst out laughing and looked at Beck who seemed terrified by my sister. She was pushing him towards the wall.

"Well have fun you two!" I said walking back. Beck looked at me with pleading eyes to which I just laughed at. With that i left laughing but as soon as I was outside I couldn't help but touch my lips.

"We almost kissed" I whispered.

A/N: WELL DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS? PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE!

Do u think we are rushing this story?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update but its been really hard to write lately! Hope you enjoy this update!

BECK'S POV

"So Beck I'm Tori's older and hotter sister" Trina said to me. I felt myself smile nervously as I did my best to get away from. I slowly moved behind a pool table as she stood smiling me on the other side.

"Where are you going?" she said trying to flirt with me. To bad she was horrible at the whole innocent, sweet girl act.

"Well you see I have a girlfriend and she really wouldn't like it to see you trying to flirt with me." I said trying to find a way around the crazy girl.

"Well I don't see her here" she responded moving to the side to get closer to me.

"Then turn around" I heard a voice say and for once I was actually happy to hear that voice. Trina turned around to find herself facing Ally. I smiled lightly at my girlfriend who looked like she could rip Trina's head off any second.

"Trina meet my girlfriend Ally" I said finally being able to move away towards Ally.

"Look here I don't know who you are but Beck's mine and I would appreciate it if you would keep your hands off of him" she said coldly towards Trina. I wrapped my arm around Ally and kissed her on her cheek. Trina just grunted as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Thanks babe" I said smiling at her.

"Whatever, lets go I'm tired!" she said smiling lightly as she lead me away to our room.

AT NIGHT (Still Beck's POV)

I couldn't sleep so I stood up and walked around the room.

I had almost kissed Tori! Keyword being almost! Stupid Trina...

I needed to think of how I could get closer to her. hmm maybe spend a day together as friends... but there was Ally. I slapped myself as I looked over at Ally sleeping peacefully. I was so stupid. What would I do about Ally? I came on this cruise with her... I didn't even know why I came. We were already having problems in our relationship and when Ally suggested a cruise trip I thought it would be a great way to save our relationship. But now I didn't feel anything towards her. My thoughts were all on Tori.

I groaned as I sat on my bed and finally laid back down. I guess things would find its way around tomorrow.

TORI'S POV

Trina arrived to our room complaining about how Beck's girlfriend had showed up and ruined everything for her. I smiled at myself as she continued to go on and on about how embarrassing it was for her. Truthfully it hurt to know that Beck had a girlfriend... especially because we almost kissed. I blushed at the memory but did my best to forget about it. With that I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

BECK'S POV

I woke up to find Ally already gone. I shrugged it off as I got ready to go down to eat breakfast. I dressed as fast as I could and ran down stairs hoping to see Tori. Sadly I was spotted by Ally first and she called me over to a table where she was talking to some friends. I walked over with my food and sat down next to her. She greeted me with a kiss but I didn't feel anything.

I looked around trying to find Tori. I tried to eat and concentrate on Ally but it was hard. Finally from the corner of my eye I spotted that beautiful brown hair that had captivated me from the beginning. I looked up and from where I was I could see Tori with her food looking for a place to sit. I noticed various guys eyeing her and trying to get her to sit with them but she ignored all of them which caused me to smile.

"Tori!" I yelled and waved at her. She smiled and came closer where I invited her to sit down. Ally eyed me suspiciously.

"Don't worry she's just a friend" i whispered to her as Tori sat down in front of us.

"Hey Beck! And Hi nice to meet you! You must be Beck's girlfriend Ally! He's told me so many good things about you! My name is Tori" she greeted us. Ally seemed to relax as she thanked her and I looked at her confused. I hadn't told her about Ally... must have been Trina.

"Thank you Tori! Your so sweet!" she said smiling and I felt myself also relax.

"So wheres your family?" I asked as we all ate breakfast.

"Oh they went to do their own thing and well they left me alone" she responded causing me to smile.

"Well why don't you spend the day with us?" I asked hopefully. Ally send me a glare which I ignored.

"I don't know... if its alright with you two" she responded shyly.

"Its alright! Right Ally?" I asked.

"Of course!" she responded with a fake smile. Tori smiled at us and thanked us.

Today would be a great day!


End file.
